


Laddy, will you come? (Fragment from Lost Star)

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Laddy, will you come? (Fragment from Lost Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Laddy, will you come? (Fragment from Lost Star)

## Laddy, will you come? (Fragment from Lost Star)

#### by Ursula

Title: Laddy, will you come? (Fragment from Lost Star)  
Author: Ursula  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/~ursula/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Alternate Universe  
Pairing (Primary): Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary): Mulder/Other  
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Full House Archive, DIB, Bald Heaven if Jenisaks wants it.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: This is a part of Lost Star that I couldn't fit in the narrative flow of the story. It doesn't make sense unless you have read Lost Star  
Notes: This is a historical AU that fits with Lost Star, a much longer story. Gualtiero was an early Italian incarnation of Walter Skinner, who loved Alessio, an incarnation of Alex Krycek. Alessio had a twin brother, Alessandro, who loved Guglielmo, Fox Mulder's incarnation.   
I've been writing these historical AU stories since I wrote "Like A Wounded Bird" a year or so ago. Someday, I'll get a few of them in shape to actually be posted if anyone is interested. Most of them are threesomes. There's one set in Ancient Greek, another one set in Warsaw during the ghetto uprising, and a few others.   
Time Frame: Fifteenth Century Italy  
Warnings: Slash, Schmoop, my usual.   
  
Disclaimer: Carter and 1014 own them. I just love them.  
Summary: 

* * *

Laddy, Will You Come? 

It was late summer and the heather was a cloud of purple on the mountain. The oleander grew in thick clumps and the wild grapes were abundant this year. This time of year when the wild grapes were ripe and the mountainside was verdant with thyme and other herbs, the young people of the town always went gathering. 

At least, that was the excuse. 

"Gualtiero, aren't you too old for this?" my father asked. 

His brown eyes stared at me with rueful regard. My father showed the pattern of what I would be like later. His hair had thinned and his eyes weren't strong, but his body was like a bull. Girls still giggled at the door when he worked in the forge. Even now, my shoulders were broader than any boy in the town. I knew they liked the way I looked with my narrow hips and the breadth of my chest, but I didn't care. I already knew whom I loved. 

"Don't go with the first girl who looks at you," my mother said. "You're a good catch. Not every lad has the skills for a girl to know that she will have the best of everything as well as such a handsome bull in her bed." 

My father smiled at her as I blushed. I said, "Father, you said I could go. I'll make the work up. You know I will." 

"Mother, don't worry. I'll just be with Alessio," I said. 

My mother's eyes looked worried. She said, "Well, he is a good boy. At least, Marie-Elena has one who doesn't trouble her. If you go by her house, check on that gown she was embroidering for Sofia's baby. The Christening is only a few weeks away." 

My mother was wildly excited by the oncoming birth of her first grandchild. She had commissioned a gown from Alessio's mother, who was the best seamstress in town. It would cost at least a week's labor for my father, but he had no complaints. My parents loved each other. Until I met Guglielmo and heard what his family was like, I thought everyone loved the one they married. 

Guglielmo was the son of the Duc, a very handsome young lad if you don't mind a long nose on a face. He always was running away from his squabbling parents and miserable sisters to spend time with my beloved Alessio's twin, Alessandro. 

Now there was a piece of work for you! 

As hot-tempered as my Alessio was mild, as self-concerned as Alessio was kind; that was Alessandro. It was not that I disliked him...how could I dislike a man who looked the image of the one that I adored? Still, I wished that Alessandro had a father like mine to take him in hand. Marie-Elena just was not strong enough to keep her errant son in line. 

As I approached the edge of the town, Guglielmo came running. He looked as like some wild colt with his legs flying at great speed. The young Duc-to-be loved to run. 

Slowing, Guglielmo said, "Hail, Gualtiero! Shall we walk together?" 

"If your father or Carlo de Artise won't thrash me for walking with you," I replied. 

"No, they think I am with the good Father having lessons," Guglielmo said. "They are off negotiating a marriage for Santi a." 

"Santia?" I said, amazed, "But she's a mere child. Isn't she the wee bit with red hair that likes to lob apples at my head?" 

"Yes, that's her," Guglielmo said. "That's why I like her the best. She has spirit. I think it is stupid too to already think of her marriage. My sister, Agostina, died in childbirth at fifteen because they could not wait to marry her to that arrogant peacock, Donzel, but I have no say in any of it. If I have daughters, they will marry whom they will. My sons too." 

I smiled at that. It was difficult for me to imagine Guglielmo married. Of late, he and Alessandro only had eyes for each other. I saw the sadness in the young Duc's eyes and I said, "Don't worry. Someday, you will be the Duc and Alessandro can be the captain of your guards. No one would ever hold it amiss for him to be at your side." 

"Yes! When I am Duc, Alessandro will be my captain of the guards. Alessio will be my minstrel and you will be my Master at Arms," Guglielmo said. 

"As you will," I said fondly. Certainly, Guglielmo was a much better man than his father was. 

Marriage... 

I hated to think about it. At least, I could choose my own bride if I had to marry. I would rather find some way to live with my Alessio...even if I never allowed myself to spoil his innocence with my desire. 

As alike as two roses on a branch, the twins stood with arms about each other. Two pairs of green eyes watched for us. Early morning sun lit the ruby highlights in the dark chestnut of their hair. Their faces, fair for this part of Italy, seemed gilded by the strong summer's light. 

Each gazing toward the one whose company they liked best, the twins smiled and then, they ran toward us, hand in hand. 

At the foot of the mountain, Alessandro gave a smug look and said, "Guglielmo, I know a place where the rosemary is thick. Come with me." 

From the happiness in Guglielmo's face, I doubted that they would be picking many herbs. 

Puzzled, Alessio said, "But Alessandro, I thought we would work together." 

"Innocent," Alessandro said, "go with Gualtiero. He'll explain to you." With a mock stern look at me, Alessandro said, "Keep him safe, Gualtiero..." 

As we stood watching them disappear, Alessio complained, "He never wants me with him when Guglielmo is around." 

Smiling, I said, "Some day you'll understand." 

"I'm not a baby," my beloved said. "I know they kiss each other!" 

As I wanted to kiss him... 

"I have a secret place," I said, taking my beloved's mind off his hurt. "Here, follow me and I'll show you." 

Further off the mountain, I'd found a strange cleft in the rock face. I'd been looking for foolish Biancha's son, who had been lost while his mother went hunting for bird's eggs. I saw a scrap of blue woolen cloth on a branch and remembered that the child was in a blue shirt. I had squeezed through and found the little one. 

In all the rush to call me a clever hero, I had forgotten to tell them about the wonderful place the little boy had discovered. Now, I was happy. It was the most beautiful place I had ever found. The only thing more lovely was beside me. 

A few hundred feet more and I found the cleft again. 

"Alessio, Alessio," I said. I grabbed his hand and tugging him into the place that I had discovered. 

"Beautiful, beautiful," Alessio sang as he caught site of the hidden gem. 

It was too small to be a valley. It was a narrow gorge cut in the rocks by a stream. At the height of the summer, it was as green as Alessio's eyes. The stream barely peeked from underground, but it sparkled in the light. Grass grew thick, mixed with wild thyme and late mint. There was a stand of rosemary clinging to a rocky niche. A wild olive tree grew twisted and lovely, its ancient roots that emerged some places bare of soil. The air was fragrant. 

"I've never shared this place with anyone," I said. 

"It's wonderful. Alessandro would love it," Alessio said. 

"Don't tell him about it," I said, drawing him down on a thick mat of boughs that I had covered with sweet smelling grass. He flopped beside me and turned over on his back, using his shapely arm for a pillow. 

Smiling, he said, "I will not then, my Gualtiero." 

The innocent boy could not know how it thrilled me to hear him claim me. He could not know that although I had prayed and prayed to the Virgin to take my loathsome desires from me that I still felt them. 

Some whispered spitefully that his brother, Alessandro, had lain with both boys and girls already, but none spoke ill of my Alessio. He was sweet-tempered and hard working with a smile that all loved, but none more than I. As for his brother, I'd punched that bully, Pablo, for saying that Alessandro was a witch, who enticed both males and females. I would not have anyone hurt my beloved, thinking it was his twin. 

I propped myself against the root that meandered toward the stream. In a moment, Alessio used me as the support of his woodsy couch. He grinned at me and said, "I like it here with you." 

My fingers shaking, I removed a sprig of heather from his hair. My rough fingers grazed his cheek and I hesitated before tentatively stroking his yet beardless cheeks. He sighed and said, "Sometimes, I think we should run away, Gualtiero, before we have to grow up and get married. I love my mama, but I don't think I shall want to be a husband. Alessandro tells me that it pleasurable to lie with a woman, but I can not imagine it." 

"I don't want any of the maidens either," I said truthfully. 

"My brother was in the barn with Maria one day. Her fat breast was in his mouth when I surprised them,' Alessio said. "She laughed at me because I could not stop blushing and offered the other one to me." 

"You didn't?' I asked, ready to be mad with jealousy. 

"No, of course, not," Alessio answered. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"Some might," I said. 

My beloved rearranged himself; my errant cock stirred as his round bottom brushed against it. He glanced at me uncertainly, but didn't move away. "I wouldn't," Alessio said, "I'm happy here with you." 

I knew even Alessio knew what the hardness at my groin meant, but he didn't move away. His hair smelled of mint and rosemary as it brushed under my chin. After a while, the sun relaxed us and we fell asleep until late in the afternoon. We had to hastily gather baskets of grapes mixed with sweet herbs to account for the time, but we knew the best places so had plenty to disguise our long nap. 

As we traipsed down the mountain, I saw Alessandro walking arm and arm with Guglielmo. He had never looked happier and there were sprigs of grass caught in their hair. I didn't begrudge them what they may have found. Some day perhaps, I would have my Alessio. I could not believe what I wanted was evil. It was love. 

As we walked down, my Alessio stumbled and I caught him in my arms. He smiled at me radiantly and said, "My Gualtiero, you'll always be there for me, won't you? You'll always catch me if I fall." 

I kissed his hand and vowed, "Always...even beyond this mortal life, I will always be your Gualtiero." 

"And I your Alessio..." 

Our hands clasped for a moment as the sun darkened unexpectedly, but I knew it was true. 

Even if we lost each other, my heart would always find him... 

I would love my Alessio forever. Not even death would stop me. 

The End. 

* * *

Archived: January 18, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula 


End file.
